uranusfandomcom-20200214-history
Mining Station
This base is the primary workplace for the brave Shaft Miners. The largest and and only official Nanotrasen established base on the planet known as lavaland, the mining station is roughly split into living quarters and ore processing/EVA. Most doors require Mining access. Mining Station access is required for external airlocks and EVA. As the mining asteroid exists on a different Z-level from the station, it is often used as a place of exile for Heads of Staff and Head Revolutionaries. It is also spared annihilation in case of a nuclear explosion or self-destruct. Mining station is also often a hive of scum and villainy. Lavaland After exhausting all the hostile wildlife minerals on the asteroid, Nanotrasen scoured space around the station for a new source for that sweet, sweet Plasma. unLuckily for you, they found a young planet almost completely covered in lava and a host of deadly creatures. Did we mention the ash storms? There are ash storms as well. Don't forget to grab a bluespace shelter capsule. You're definitely gonna want one of those. Welcome to Lavaland. Shuttle This is the lifeline between the main station and the planet. It's the only reliable way to get between the station and the lavaland. Contains a crate for processed minerals. Also contains an ore crate, which you will probably want to use. Production Area This is where most of the action occurs will never occur. This room contains an ore sorter, a furnace, and a stacking machine, as well as the consoles for their operation. They are all made obsolete by cargo's ore redemption machine. The coin press in the upper left corner can be used to manufacture coins of all kinds of materials. EVA Contents (for those of you who can't count): *3 suit storage units containing full mining (ZIS) enviroment suits(suit and mask). *A pickaxe. *A mining satchel, for collecting ore. *A mechanical toolbox. *A tank dispenser, which has 10 pure O2 tanks ready for use. *A fuel tank to recharge jackhammers. *2 ore boxes in the airlock. *GPS devices for when you die so telescience can retrieve you Telescience will literally never exist, enjoy your death Living Quarters This little complex serves as the combined kitchen, dormitory and bar for the outpost. Apart from the vending machines, the only source of food readily available is a box of donk pockets and the microwave. If you're feeling particularly ambitious, you could ask cargo or botany to ship you some additional foodstuffs. The disposal chute leads to an enclosed airless room on the asteroid, in case you were wondering. On this section of the station are a telecommunications room (so you can scream for help when a goliath or traitor murders you on the asteroid), a small medbay with a sleeper and brute first-aid kit (so you can heal fellow miners or hog the first-aid kit for yourself) and a maintenance room (to fill your air tank, though you'll never need to) The living quarters also have a single toilet, which doubles as a disposal chute. The three bedrooms have classy mining-brown bedsheets. Enjoy the scenery. Category:locations